


Loosely Connected Spideypool Oneshots

by Larsen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Spideypool - Freeform, deadpoolxspiderman - Freeform, spidermanxdeadpool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larsen/pseuds/Larsen
Summary: Cute, fluffy headcanons inspired by prompts, or later on by you readers!





	1. Chapter 1

Wade never failed to appreciate how adorable Peter looked while sleeping, especially in the winter, when he'd roll himself up in the blankets like an adorable burrito.

The downside was, there were never any blankets left for Wade.

He'd buy more for himself, or Peter would always promise not to take  _all_ of them, but without fail, it always ended up with an unconscious Peter yanking the covers off his poor freezing boyfriend.

Once, Wade had yanked them back.

Which ended with a kick in the side (Peter  _still_ sleeping, somehow) and his butt on the ice-cold wood floor.

The only way to avoid the seemingly inevitable was if Wade got to Peter before Peter got to the blankets, curling up and encompassing his small boyfriend in his large frame, then wrapping the blankets around the both of them.

Not that either of them minded.


	2. Chapter 2

It took four steps for Peter's day to start.

First, he'd slowly emerge from sleep, immediately rolling over to the body next to his, or the warm spot Wade would leave behind, having already gotten up.

Next, he'd lazily blink awake, a smile already pulling at his lips as he heard the singing drifting in through the bedroom door from the kitchen.

Once he was conscious enough to start humming along, he'd pull himself from the warm covers, beelining toward the coffeemaker.

Five minutes later, already on his third cup, Peter would smile as Wade passed to sit opposite him, leaving a plate of pancakes and a kiss in his wake.

And that was how Peter's days started, with pancakes and kisses and laughter and a singing, laughing boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the prompts: which one makes coffee for the other every morning?; who needs three cups of coffee to wake up?; who takes longer to wake up?


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

I'm so sorry, I kinda abandoned this work for however long it's been and I might continue writing one shots? I'll probably just put this in a series but the original plan I had for this is lost in time. Sorry :(


End file.
